digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Beckii Cruel
Beckii became famous through YouTube by singing and dancing to Japanese songs. According to Beckii, Sparkles* and Beckii had a 'mutual business acquaintance' who suggested Beckii when Sparkles* mentioned that he was looking for a female vocalist for Shi No Barado. Area 11 saw something in her that followed their own idea of bringing eastern and western cultures together. Beckii Cruel is the female singer on the the Area 11 song Shi No Barado and features in System;Start. On the 19th of May 2013 Beckii made her comeback into the music industry with her new single Future Fantasy . Alongside this Beckii did a documentary called Independent Idol and both had success in the first night of release. Beckii runs her own website which can been seen here . Beckii appears in Gigacraft, first appearing in Episode 2, as a lonely girl who is obsessed with melons. Beckii and Project S* It is confirmed that Beckii knows about elements of Sparkles*'s plan, however to what extent we don't know. She is also one of the five people with access to the google document. Alternative Names *Becks *Fab&Fresh *Incredibad *Bridgii Cruel (In Beckii and Sparkles*' playthrough of Bridge Project) *Rebecca (Formal) *Bcky *Incrediswag *Bocktopus Trivia * Beckii.png Beckiibutton.png beckiiandS.jpg|Beckii and S* 439ps.jpg|Beckii and Sparkles* live beckiiperforming.jpeg|Beckii performing beckii and sparkey.png beckii's story.png|Beckii telling the story of meeting and working with Area 11 and Sparkles* Beckiicruel.jpg shi.jpg|Beckii with Sparkles* in the Shi No Barado music video. beckki-cruel-3.jpg|Beckii in her Danjo PV video It is impossible not to love her! *She tries hard '2 be anime'. *You can always verify if it is the real Beckii if the messages include emoticons such as ヽ(=´▽`=)ﾉ, ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ,(・へ・)ლ(╹ε╹ლ)(▰˘◡˘▰)(つд⊂),(๑╹ڡ╹๑),( ･ิω･ิ） and (　 ´　_　ゝ　｀　) (ΦωΦ) *She has 2 cats called Button and Ralph. *Beckii has provided much help for Project S* in the form of Japanese Translations. *She lives on the Isle of Man. *She is known on the internets for her swagtastic dancing skills. *She is the master of the Swags! *She loves to send cray Snapchats. *Beckii's birth name is "Rebecca Anne Flint". *On 12 August 2010, BBC Three premiered a documentary about her, entitled Beckii: Schoolgirl Superstar at 14. This documentary brought her to a mainstream UK audience. *She often logs into Radio Sparkles* as Sparkles*, and you can tell it's her if she mispells something. <3 *Beckii has a Twitter and a Tumblr which can be found here and here , respectively. *Beckii and Sparkles* also run a radical tumblr page together here . *Beckii seems to like Animal Crossing very much. Here is her Tumblr account all about her lovely town. *She first received an E-mail from Sparkles* around July 2012 proposing a feature on Shi No Barado. *She released her first Japanese song since 2010, Future Fantasy, on the 19th of August 2013. It was mixed, mastered and produced by Sparkles* and written by Chelsea Chavis and Matthew Pablo. *Beckii's documentry "Beckii Cruel: Independent Idol" (directed by Adam Spence) was also released on the 19th of August 2013. *Beckii doesn't drink fizzy drinks or alcohol. *Beckii can't drink from sports bottle tops, because it 'weirds her out too much'. Category:People Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Cassandra